Harooom
by Mirabelle456
Summary: In which Tret is moody due to his lover's extended absence.  But it's okay.  A little love heals the pain.


**Disclaimer:** This piece of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money off of it. Characters are copyright to Camelot. The plot is of my own creation  
**Title: **Harooom  
**Rated:** M  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Warning:** Rated for language and innuendo  
**Characters:** Tret and the Wise One  
**Romance:** Tret/The Wise One, which I have dubbed RockPaperScissorsShipping  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Notes:** Pebble is a djinni of my own creation.  
**Summary:** In which Tret is moody due to his lover's extended absence. But it's okay. A little love heals the pain.

* * *

"Harooom!"

Tret rolled his eyes. Laurel frowned and extended a branch towards her Waelda partner.

"What's wrong, Tret?" she asked. The male tree simply closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Laurel didn't understand why he was in such a huff lately. The children of the Warriors of Vale had departed with Pewter almost three weeks ago, and ever since, he had been quite restless. The other trees in Kolima Forest had picked up on his distress, and were growing haphazardly up to the edge of Kolima Village. Her other Djinni companion, Pebble, had visited Saha, and had returned with the news that the village was once again blocking off Kolima Village.

"Maybe he has a bug?" Pebble's high pitched voice rang out, breaking through Laurel's thoughts. Yes, maybe that was the case. But she had sent a small woodland creature down into Tret's roots the week before to check on that theory, and the creature had come back with a reply that her partner was perfectly healthy. Nothing added up.

Laurel sent Pebble on her way to check on the citizens of Kolima Village and closed her eyes, thinking. Tret was often unpredictable, but he was acting far out of character right now...

Tret cracked an eye open, checking. Laurel was breathing gently, most definitely asleep. Good. He couldn't handle her questioning any more. She was simply too curious. He opened his other eye and breathed out in a deep sigh. As he was revelling in the moment of peace, someone entered his field of vision.

"Is she asleep?"

"Harooom, what do you think? I'm sure you know better than I do," Tret responded. His companion chuckled and floated closer.

"Very well. Why are you so down lately?" he asked, his round body pulsating with alchemy. Tret could barely contain his emotions.

"You haven't visited me in a while, Wisey. I missed you. Was it because the children of the Warriors of Vale were here?" he asked, whining slightly. The Wise One floated right up to Tret's face and stared at his with his one eye, the sole organic feature of his body. After staring intensely at him for a moment, the Wise One spoke in an articulated whisper that was oh so arousing.

"That, my love, is exactly why I didn't visit,"

"But why, harooom?"

"Because the Warriors of Vale still remember my test. They do not forgive me," the Wise One said, a slight sigh resounding, although Tret still had not figured out where his voice came from let alone sighs.

"Well, pooey for them. I missed you, harooom," Tret pouted. The Wise One's body pulsated again as he turned to Laurel. Tret watched in fascination as his lover sent out a stream of psynergy towards his partner.

"What are you doing, Wisey?" he asked, anxious. The trees of Kolima Forest loved Laurel very much, and he didn't want to be the one to tell them of her demise. The Wise One chuckled and turned back to Tret.

"I am simply ensuring that she will not wake, my love. Unless, of course, you are too upset with me-"

"No. Please, Wisey. I missed you!" Tret exclaimed, his eyes bulging. The Wise One seemed amused.

"So you said," he said, floating closer to Tret's roots and nudging against the base of his trunk, releasing a tiny bit of psynergy every time he made contact with Tret. Tret moaned with delight as he felt the psynergy spreading through his trunk and through his branches. He felt it deep in his roots, and tried to stop himself from crying out.

"Oh, Wisey, please, it feels so good!" he moaned, his branches whipping around. Laurel stirred, but did not awake. However, Tret did not notice in his euphoria, over a month in the waiting. He could still remember the first time the Wise One had come to him, just under 30 years ago. He had come just after the Warriors of Vale had left Kolima after driving the evil spirit that had plagued him because of the lumberjacks. After that original meeting in which the Wise One had promised to return, he had kept his promise. Tret had been privileged to be the only soul the Wise One had told about his ultimate plan for the Warriors of Vale. After a time, Tret had began to realize that he appreciated the Wise One for understanding what it was like to be of the ancients. Laurel understood, sure, but she was too complacent for Tret's liking. The Wise One understood him. Soon after the Golden Sun had risen, the Wise One had visited Tret again, and that had been the first day that the Wise One had pleasured Tret in this manner. Ever since, their relationship continued to be a secret.

As the Wise One continued his nudging, Tret allowed his thoughts to die away so he could focus on the pleasure.

"Lord Tret?"

Tret cursed loudly as he heard Pebble's voice. The djinni sounded hesitant, yet horrified. Who wouldn't be, however? She had just witnessed something she probably could have lived her whole life without seeing.

"Tret, I was not aware that you had a djinni companion. Shall I make her forget?'

Tret considered the option for a moment. Pebble was sure to tell Laurel what she had seen (she was just as loud mouthed and loyal as her brother, Pewter), and he knew Laurel would never forgive him for this. So, sighing, he gave his consent. Pebble's eyes opened wide as she tried to run away from his lover, but soon enough, she was in a deep sleep.

"When she wakes up, she will have no recollection. You really do need to be more aware of your subjects. I can only erase her memory so often," the Wise One said. Although he didn't have a mouth, Tret was sure that if he had one, he would be smirking. Then, the Wise One floated close to Tret's face, so that Tret could kiss his smooth surface.

"Farewell, my love. We shall meet again,"

"Hopefully sooner, Wisey,"

"Of course,"

And when Pebble awake, true to Wisey's words, she had forgotten everything. However, she never seemed quite the same again.


End file.
